<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Keep My Clothes On by stalltherain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491189">I'll Keep My Clothes On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalltherain/pseuds/stalltherain'>stalltherain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking &amp; Talking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalltherain/pseuds/stalltherain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing happened… but how exactly did Lucy's shirt get untucked between arriving at Flynn's room and leaving? </p><p>Missing scene when Flynn &amp; Lucy are drinking in his room between 2x06 "The King of the Delta Blues" &amp; 2x07 "Mrs. Sherlock Holmes".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Keep My Clothes On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vodka bottle in hand, Lucy leans over the edge of the bed. As she stretches toward Flynn's glass, the hand she's propped up with slips. Giggling, she catches herself then raises the bottle above its target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a groan, he drops his hand over his glass. "No more. I've had enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy shrugs and drops backward, laughing when her momentum leaves her on her back. She sits up and lifts the unspilled bottle in triumph. "More for me then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. "I think you've had enough too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds her tongue between her teeth, concentrating as she pours vodka into her glass. "I can handle one more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooo, please." He rocks his head back, rubbing his hand through his hair. "If you have one more, then I have to have one too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy grins, leans into the wall, and seals her lips shut like she's keeping a big secret. Amusement builds behind her eyes until she bursts into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nose crinkles. "What's so funny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't actually have to keep that deal." She covers her mouth, stifling her drunken giggles. "I only said that so you'd be too drunk to cut me off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glares at her with feigned anger. "I knew you were trying to get me drunk." He takes a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "But a deal is still a deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I officially let you out of the deal." With unsteady hands, Lucy manages to set the bottle on the table without knocking anything over. "And I'm having one more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." He reaches for the bottle. "I'm a man of my word." After filling his glass to the top, he clinks its rim against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy lifts her glass higher. "To being a man of your word." She tilts her head back, swallows then slams the glass onto the table. "So if we're done drinking, then what now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn sets his glass down. "I don't know. Yahtzee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have Yahtzee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but I didn't hear you making any suggestions." She laughs and leans against the wall then rolls her head toward him. He makes another ridiculous suggestion. "Charades?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy doesn't respond; she remains unmoving and silent as she gazes in his direction. Flynn starts to worry he's said something wrong then her tongue darts over her lips as she scans him up and down. A spark flickers behind her eyes, and one side of her mouth turns upward as she tilts her head and scrutinizes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Self-conscious, he searches where her eyes are focused, but finds nothing out of the ordinary about himself. He looks up, and now she's biting her lip and fixated on his eyes. She's definitely had too much to drink. So has he. He laughs nervously. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushes her shoulders forward and replies in a distinctly flirtatious tone. "Why are you so far away?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He taps the distressed faux leather. "This is where the chair is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice becomes sultry as she asks, "Why do you need the chair?" She raises her foot and runs a hand along her leg. "It's so nice over here without one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Processing what could be awkwardly exaggerated seduction, Flynn's alcohol-slowed brain dismisses the idea that Lucy might be coming onto him. "That's because you're on my bed," he replies with a sarcastic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy stretches the length of the bed then props her head on her hand. With a suggestive grin, she pats the bed as she devours him with her gaze. "Plenty of room for you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn's jaw tightens, surprising himself at the shockwave that the look in her eyes sends through his body.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What's wrong with him that he finds this clumsy display that sexy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The answer, although he wouldn't dare to say it out loud for fear of driving her away, is her awkward, seductive smile is still distinctly Lucy. Lucy, who would never actually look at him the way his impaired mind is tricking him into thinking she is right now. The alcohol must be screwing with his judgment; if he's this far gone, he definitely shouldn't join her on that bed. "I don't think that's a good idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows shoot upward. "I think it's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. "I think you've had too much to drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've had more than me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I've</span>
  </em>
  <span> had too much to drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs and rolls her head back. "Why so many excuses?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks to bring her into focus. "Excuses? What do I need any excuses for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits forward, places her hands on her knees, slips, wobbles, and rights herself to glare at him. "For not coming over here and…" She hesitates, looking briefly uncertain. "...sitting next to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn relaxes, relieved though slightly disappointed he imagined her ulterior motive. "So… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>want me to sit next to you? That's all you want me to do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy nibbles her bottom lip like she's solving a complex puzzle. She spends a moment working out her answer then peers at him from beneath long lashes. "No, that's not all I want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn's breathing stalls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, maybe it's not all in his head.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Letting out the breath he's holding, his tongue sweeps along his lip as he considers her flushed cheeks, tousled hair, and raw lips; lips he'd never admit to watching just a bit too long; lips that seem to pout invitingly; lips that are far too enticing at this moment. If he were a bit further gone, he might go over there, push her onto the bed, and ask exactly what she wants him to do to her.</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>But he's not that far gone, and his remaining judgment keeps him firmly planted, away from temptation. His mouth forms a line as he shakes his head. "I should stay right here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on." She raises one shoulder. "I promise I'll keep my clothes on." She flicks her eyes toward the ceiling and reconsiders her words. "Unless you ask me not to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs. "I'm not worried about what</span>
  <em>
    <span> you'll </span>
  </em>
  <span>do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes widen in unison. She blushes. He blushes. A mischievous grin creeps onto her face. "What would you do, Flynn?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows, feeling sobered by his admission. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression slips into disappointment, and she becomes silent, chewing her lower lip as she looks around the room. Her gaze lands again on Flynn, and she taps her fingers on her lips as her eyes roam his body. A slow smile spreads across her face. Grinning, she rests her chin on her palm. "Prove it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow furrows, and he searches his foggy thoughts for her meaning. "Prove what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy rolls her eyes like she's explaining the most obvious thing in the world. "Get over here and prove you'll do nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. "That makes no sense. You're drunk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out an exaggerated sigh. "How are you making this so difficult?" She runs her hand through her hair, tossing it to the side. "Okay, Flynn. We'll do this the hard way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes grow wide when Lucy undoes the button on her high-waisted jeans. His pulse hammers rapidly in his ears and his cheeks grow hot as he watches her slowly untuck the shirt fabric. "Lucy, what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you aren't keeping your promise, I'm not keeping mine." The hem of her shirt pulls free, exposing skin up to her belly button. "These clothes are coming off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw works as he scrambles to process the conflicting sensations her actions send through him. He scrubs his hand over his face and looks away, but his eyes defy him and find their way back to the bare skin on her midsection where she's slowly lifting the blue plaid fabric, revealing even more hidden skin. Meeting his eyes, she stops and waits for his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Short-circuited, Flynn grips the arms of his chair with both hands. His thoughts stream unchecked through his hazy brain. Lucy beneath him; her lips on his, moaning his name; his hands on her skin; caressing her; his lips trailing her body, teasing her, making her whimper with pleasure; her back arched in ecstasy; moving inside her, united by a single rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continues tormenting him with her deliberate reveal of skin, and his brain scrambles to return to rational thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did he say to make this happen? What did he promise?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shakes his head; his voice comes out like a cry for mercy. "I didn't promise anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs and lifts her shirt a bit higher. "Doesn't matter anymore, but if you want me to stop, just say so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stammers then licks his lips. He should tell her to stop; he definitely should. If she goes through with this, she'll surely regret it tomorrow. But maybe she's bluffing, messing with him. She has to be. Drunk or not, Lucy would never take off her clothes for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shirt continues upward, revealing black lace. Her eyes are unwavering as they challenge him to come to her. He takes a deep breath and bites his lip hard. There's absolutely no way he should go near her. Not when his drunken brain has convinced itself that maybe Lucy wants him to go over there, send her shuddering and leave her breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises an eyebrow; he swallows, remaining seated by force of will. She keeps lifting, and now there's supple, round skin peeking from beneath black lace. If he doesn't tell her to stop soon, it's going to be very awkward tomorrow. And if she keeps looking at him like that, he will absolutely drop to his knees and send her to climax in any way she asks. The fabric continues upward, revealing more flesh. She crosses her arms to pull the shirt over her head, accentuating the fullness of her breasts. He breaks. "Lucy, stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowers her shirt and tilts her head. "So does that mean you're coming over here or you aren't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites the inside of his cheek and leans back to examine the ceiling. He laughs uncomfortably. "Give me a second." He closes his eyes and imagines how ashamed and angry she'd be tomorrow if he were to act on any of the ideas racing through his mind. He lets out a breath and leans forward, raking his hands through his hair and feeling like he's making the most unfortunate choice of his life. Noticing her still undone jeans, he gestures with his eyes. "Your uh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze follows his. "Oh." She looks back up at him. "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucks in his lip then nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow." She fastens the button. "You got me drunk and told me to put my clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. "You're the one who got </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For all the good it did," she mutters. She leans forward with her shoulders slumped. "I ruined this didn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. "No. It's fine. I just promised I wouldn't do anything you'd regret once you're sober."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A half-smile creeps onto her lips. "You don't know I'd regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know you wouldn't either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns then after a moment, her brow wrinkles. "I don't remember us agreeing to that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't." He sucks in his bottom lip. "I promised myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs. "Damn it. Next time we should work out these details before we start drinking." She looks him up and down once more then lets out a disappointed sigh. "Alright. I'd hate to convince you to break your word." She pats the bed beside her. "Sit next to me anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at her skeptically, and she gestures toward the empty space. When he positions himself on the farthest side of the bed, she grumbles and scoots closer until she's pressed against him. Her head relaxes into his shoulder, filling the air with the scent of her shampoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His muscles tense. "Lucy?" She cuddles further into him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing her soft torso against his. His tongue darts out as he focuses on not touching her in a way she wouldn't want him to if she were sober. "Lucy...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilts her head up at him. "Do you mind me doing this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't, but I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>will when you wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flynn…" Her tone comes with a hint of warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and snuggle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obediently, he wraps his arm around her. She drifts to sleep, and he brushes a lock of hair off her forehead. When she shifts and squeaks, he holds his breath then watches until he's certain she's sound asleep. Against grumbles of protest, he untangles himself from her grasp and slips off the bed before lifting her feet and pulling the blanket up to her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Lucy," he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night, Flynn," she mutters in sleepy, slurred words. "Now take off your pants..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freezes, cheeks hot with embarrassment at his body's reaction to her command even as he knows she's talking in her sleep. Upon returning to his vacated seat, Flynn has a very restless night alone in a very uncomfortable pleather chair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Convince me that the deleted scene *doesn't* scream that Lucy came onto Flynn while she was drunk. You can't do it. I can't be convinced. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>